


Ipod Challenge- PJO

by minnemouse_BEANS



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Meh, and it was a while ago lmao, it was a warm-up excerise, so not the best when it comes to characterization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnemouse_BEANS/pseuds/minnemouse_BEANS





	Ipod Challenge- PJO

**I’m Not Okay (I Promise)-My Chemical Romance**

Well if you wanted honesty, that’s all you had to say. 

You wanted to hear what you do to me. 

I’m a hero and I’m worn out.

And, look, you have a boyfriend. He’s got pictures of us now, Annabeth.

Yeah, I’m fine.

I’m not o-fucking-kay.

**Under The Bridge-Red Hot Chili Peppers**

Honestly, I just feel alone. The unwanted Son of Hades.

Like only LA herself quite gets me.

And I don’t wanna feel how I felt that one day.

I don’t.

It’s hard to believe that I’m really alone, and yet. 

I’m high now. I always am.

Because of what happened, under the bridge, the one downtown.

The one where I drew blood and gave my life away.

**Off the Floor-The Key of Awesome (Parody of J.LO’s On the Floor)**

I just wanna get in the club, come on, I’m Zeus

_ I don’t know why we enjoy this, I really just want to be admired, I’m Aprhordite. _

Ah, yes. What this shit’s shutting down?

**BRILLIANT-Shinedown**

This is my time to shine, my day to be brilliant. 

My day to show everybody who Annabeth Anastasia Chase is.

Let me clear my throat, let me catch my breath. This is my day.

My day to show you what I’m made of. 

I will not crash.

I will not burn. 

This day is mine

**100 Little Death-Juliet Simms**

As I live, I will die 100 little deaths.

Death with insults to those who don’t know me.

Who don’t know who Piper McLean is.

As you live, you will die 100 little deaths.

Being called, too fat, too thin, ugly, being told your music sucks.

You will die 100 little deaths.

**Heart Song-Automatic Loveletter**

Oh, you shot through my heart

And I’m falling apart.

You had me right off the bat.

And it’s so damn cold, here in my soul.

And my world is crashing around me, Luke Castellan

You broke my heart. You threw it away. 

But I am Thalia Grace. And I’m coming back up.

Back up to kick your ass.

**Lost It All-Black Veil Brides**

Ya, know kid, I ruled the world. 

Ethan Nakamura, the new god of justice.

I brought down the old gods. 

“Hail me,” I said. And the world refused.

The world I built crashed.

People feared me. I was blind

I lost it all. I’m dead. My back’s against the wall.

Who can save me now?

Oh, I believe that we all fall down, sometimes. 

Can’t you see it?

I did. 

You will.

That’s the truth. 

I will rise again.

**Highway to Hell AC/DC**

Living easy, and fast.

Living in sin. 

Oh, I’m on the highway to hell.

No one’s slowing me down. 

I’m on my way to the promised land, Mama. 

I suppose it’s ironic, I’m a di Angelo.

A di Angelo on the highway to hell

**Seven Nation Army-The White Stripes.**

I’m gonna fight ‘em all. 

Every last one. 

I’m Clarisse fucking La Rue. 

They say leave it alone. I will not.

Don’t wanna hear it. Everyone’s got a story.

You come back here. I’ll kick your ass, punk.

I’ll chase you to Wichita. And I’m bleeding for this.

Don’t you say "go back home". 

Don’t say "leave me alone". 

**Song on Fire-Nickleback**

I can’t stop thinking about you. 

Oh, I could set this design on fire. 

I can’t start a project without thinking of you.

Nothing seems to mean much, if it can’t help you. 

Oh, I could send this plan on fire, Calypso.

Break the prototype into one hundred pieces to sink them all. 

I could send this whole design to the moon.

It will only do anyone any good if it helps you. 


End file.
